


Making Amends

by badideasthatshouldntbewritten



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badideasthatshouldntbewritten/pseuds/badideasthatshouldntbewritten
Summary: As Sasuke goes around making amends and granting favors, it comes up on Kakashi's turn to receive one.





	Making Amends

Making amends meant hassle. It meant humbling himself, bowing to the people kind enough to give him a second chance. He was lucky, Sakura and Naruto were very forgiving, their only request being to sit down for dinner and clear the air.

Next on his list was Kakashi, leading him to his mentor’s door. He waited some minutes after knocking, left to assume the man simply wasn’t home. 

The door opened just as he was leaving. “Sasuke, welcome,” he was called out to, prompting Sasuke to turn. “Sorry it took so long for me to get to the door.”

“It’s fine, sensei.” He returned to the doorway.

“By all means, come in.” After being waved in, Sasuke was gestured on where to leave his cloak. “It's a surprise,” Kakashi said. “I knew you'd been making your rounds around the village but I didn't expect you to stop by so soon.”

They made it to the kitchen and Sasuke was invited to sit while Kakashi stood by the stove. 

It was a sparse kitchen, though Sasuke hadn't stared for long. He looked back to Kakashi. “I should've given notice.”

“Oh, don't worry. I haven't take office just yet, so I'm not up to much right now. Want anything to drink? Tea? Water?”

“I'm fine, thank you.” When Kakashi joined him at the table, Sasuke got into it. “I want to get straight to the point. I'm here to make my amends to you.”

Kakashi’s eyes had narrowed with something like flattery. “Oh, don't worry-”

“I won't take no for an answer, sensei. I've found it's not enough to laugh it off. I will accommodate any request, no matter how trying.”

“Really, Sasuke. It isn’t necessary.” Kakashi put a hand up. “I really want for nothing.”

“I don't, so think of something for my sake. Let me put my regrets to rest.”

Silence. Sasuke saw the thoughtful look, wandering eyes as the man searched for his request. Even under the mask, the mouth visibly worried.

“In that case, I can think of one thing,” came after a time. “It's a strange request.” He met Sasuke’s gaze during the warning.

Sasuke nodded slow and deliberate. “Anything, sensei.”

“I don't want you to think less of me for it.”

By then, Sasuke had already sussed the nature of it. This was Kakashi's hint, his mentor offering an out. “I won't,” Sasuke promised. He had half a mind to take Kakashi's hand and squeeze, to reaffirm just how much he was willing to do. 

That turned out to be unnecessary, however. Kakashi hadn't dallied for much longer. “I want you to sit on my face.”

Sasuke expected something sexual in nature, but he imagined something more conventional. He realized he looked surprised as Kakashi had glanced down sheepishly.

“Forgive me,” Sasuke added immediately to clear the tension. “I'd be happy to, but I'm understandably surprised.”

“Of course.” Kakashi laughed, more of a jilted, awkward chuckle. When his gaze lifted, it had become expectant.

“Right here?”

“Bedroom.” Kakashi stood, guided Sasuke. Kakashi laid back on his bed. He tugged at his mask, and Sasuke realized he’d see the man maskless in this set of circumstance. His mouth looked disappointingly normal, but the image of Kakashi's completed face was unfamiliar and, therefore, fascinating. A smile tugged at the corners of the man’s mouth. It put his age in proper context, laugh lines curling around the mouth. Handsome and clean cut, he wondered what Kakashi wore the mask for to begin with.

“Just drop trou or take it all off?”

“Whatever you're more comfortable with.”

Sasuke wasn't sure. Sex wasn't new to him, but this specific act was. He thought it was strange to get completely naked, so he only stepped out of his bottoms. Looked over to see Kakashi looking on with raised, interested brows.

What a bizarre situation he found himself in.

Kakashi had taken the lead from there. He laid back fully against his bed and gestured for Sasuke to come up and join him. “You're going to perch yourself up on your knees so you don't put too much weight on me. You can face either way, it doesn't matter. I'll adjust you as needed.”

Sasuke chose to face away from Kakashi’s body, got his knees on either side above the man’s head. Once he settled into the position, his hips were grabbed, guided and pulled down to Kakashi’s desired height. He felt the breath hot on his hole, the shock of it almost causing him to launch himself off. It was picked up on, the hands settled on his hips moved to pin him down by the thighs.

He felt the tip of the tongue prod against him. He sucked in a breath, braced himself by gripping the comforter. An oddly wet feeling, he couldn’t help but wonder what the appeal of it was. As he grew used to the feeling, he felt himself open up. Then came the new, unusual sensation of the tongue sliding up and into him. It wriggled inside him. It felt good, as it did foreign.

As he was getting hard, he gave thought to touching himself. At first, he decided against it. He wanted to enjoy the new feeling of the tongue drilling into him. Jacking it almost made it seem too intimate, but then he realized just how silly a thought that was when Kakashi’s face was buried in his ass. He started jacking it to the feeling, rocked and ground when it felt particularly good. He couldn’t help but call on the gnawing thought of how much better it would’ve felt to have been filled with more.

He turned his head, saw the imprint of hard cock straining Kakashi’s pants.

“Go ahead, take it out,” he said, ignoring the watering of his mouth. “I don’t care if you take care of yourself.” He did care. He looked back again when he heard the rustle of cloth, saw his sensei’s hard cock.. He used it as the extra push needed to cum. “Fuck.”

He tried to stop it from dripping down, but he was pent up. The load dripped out of his hand, onto Kakashi’s cheek. Sasuke hadn’t time to react when he was lifted, thrown back on the bed. At first, he thought Kakashi was livid, but he turned out to be a man possessed, lapping and sucking up the semen on his cock, on his balls, sucking each of Sasuke’s fingers clean with a gaze and focus that reminded him of the man in battle.

Cleaned, Kakashi lifted Sasuke’s hips, dove down to go back to sucking and lapping at his hole in the new position. Left in that haze, hips sore from the position. He caught the frantic twitches of Kakashi’s elbow with his masturbation until he heard a grunt from the man that stood as pretty solid indication that he’d finished.

Sasuke was let down. Kakashi wiped his face with the back of his hand. He smacked his lips. “Bathroom’s this way if you need to wash your hands.”

“Thanks.”

While Kakashi washed his face and Sasuke washed his hands, they remained quiet. Sasuke stole glances, wondering if they’d talk about what had just transpired. A fatal tug had been made at his curiosity, causing him to realize just how little he truly knew his mentor.

They made it all the way to the doorway before Sasuke realized it wouldn’t be mentioned unless he forced the issue. He stopped at the doorway just as he was about to step out. “I’d like to do this again.” Just making up for lost time was how he justified it to himself.

“I’m free tomorrow, too. You can stop by around the same time”

Sasuke suppressed his smile, but this new development had greatly excited him. “Until then.”

Through the mask, he could see Kakashi’s smile. “Until then.”

To think Sasuke thought making his amends would have been a hassle.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just look at a character and think, "Oh yeah, he'd love eating ass". That's what I see when I look at Kakashi.


End file.
